Digital content is usually sent from a content source or server, to be consumed in a client or another machine or location. A browser (e.g. web browser) is a software application that consists of numerous software components, which process digital content of various types (normally including information resources identified by uniform resource identifier or locator), together with a set of internal (i.e. defined locally by the browser) and external (i.e. defined by entities other than the browser such as the content source, the operating system, the host device, etc.) directives and constraints, and eventually decides how exactly the content should be laid out and eventually displayed on a display device of a certain host computer, under those specific circumstances. Examples of browsers include Google Chrome, Internet Explorer, Opera, Safari, and others.
FIG. 1 is a schematic illustration of an example of a webpage layout. Webpage 100 displays multiple visual containers, some of these containers assigned with a certain restricted area for displaying respective content items. Containers 110 and 120 display a menu and navigation bar, container 130 displays the title, and container 140 displays contents of an article. In addition, the webpage example shows four different recommendation widgets 150, 160, 170 and 180, each comprising in turn a number of inner visual containers (including e.g. 151, 152, 153, 161, etc.) for displaying recommendations for webpage viewers. A recommendation can include a suggested clickable alternative information resource.